my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Safety Movie Transcript
Internet Safety Movie title reads, "Internet Safety, with Annie and Moby." A boy, Tim, and a robot, Moby are shown in a BrainPOP movie. TIM: I don't think this was designed to be flown by a five hundred pound robot. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Wait a second, can't you fly anyway? Moby is wearing wings and tries to fly. He falls to the ground. A young girl, Annie, and Moby are watching the movie on a computer at school. Moby points to the screen. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You know that guy? TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Why do so many people talk … MOBY: Beep. An instant message from Rocket Ron appears in a chat window. MOBY: Beep? Moby points to the instant message and Annie reads it aloud. ANNIE: Hi there...to chat? MOBY: Beep. Moby nods his head yes. ANNIE: Wait, Moby! Do you know Rocket Ron? MOBY: Beep. Moby shakes his head no. ANNIE: Then how do you know he's safe to chat with? MOBY: Beep. Moby shrugs his shoulders. ANNIE: What should you do if a stranger sends you a message? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if a stranger sends you a message? ANNIE: My friend Becca sends me instant messages when we're online. Becca sends a message to Annie and Annie writes back. ANNIE: And my pen pal Jin e-mails me jokes. Jin sends a joke to Annie. ANNIE: My parents know that they're safe to e-mail or chat with. But sometimes I get e-mails or messages from people I don't know. MOBY: Beep? Moby points to the chat request he received. ANNIE: Well, Rocket Ron is definitely a stranger. If a stranger contacts you or makes you feel uncomfortable, tell a teacher or a grown-up. MOBY: Beep. Moby raises his hand to get help from a grown-up at the school. Annie's teacher comes over to help. ANNIE: They can keep the stranger from bugging you by blocking their e-mails or instant messages. A dialog box asks if Moby wants to block Rocket Ron. The teacher clicks "yes" and then closes the instant message box. ANNIE: Sometimes I get e-mails from people that pretend to know me or tell me I've won a big prize. If I don't know the sender, I don't open the message. Annie's inbox shows she has an e-mail from someone named David. The subject says "Annie, you've won a new computer!!" She deletes the e-mail. ANNIE: How can you be safe on the Internet? Annie's notebook reads: How can you be safe on the Internet? ANNIE: We're always careful around strangers on the street, and we should do the same with strangers on the Internet. A car pulls up next to Moby. The driver calls Moby over. Moby shakes his head no at the stranger and walks away. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: We should never share our personal information before asking our parents or teacher. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Well, your name, address, phone number, and birthday are all pieces of personal information. Images illustrate what Annie describes. ANNIE: You do not have to share where you go to school, or pictures of yourself. A photo shows Moby at school with other kids. Another photo shows him with Annie's family. ANNIE: Moby and I only visit websites that are safe for kids. Moby and Annie are on the BrainPOP website. An unwanted ad pops up. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE:'If we accidentally get to a site that makes us uncomfortable, we tell a grown-up so they can block it. ''Annie's teacher comes over to help them. '''ANNIE: I know it's important to stay safe on the Internet, but how can you keep your computer safe? Annie's notebook reads: How can you keep your computer safe? ANNIE: Moby loves playing games on the computer, and Mia uses images from the Internet in her projects for school. Moby plays a computer game. The character in the game looks just like Moby. Mia drags an image from an Internet page on to her desktop. ANNIE: But we know we shouldn't download anything without asking a grown-up. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: If you download something from an unsafe website, or open an unsafe e-mail, your computer can get a virus. MOBY: Beep. Moby's thought bubble shows a computer screen with a sad face. It has a thermometer in its mouth and an ice bag on the top of its monitor. ANNIE: Yup, a computer virus is kind of like the flu. It's a program that keeps your computer from working the right way, and you can accidentally spread it to other computers. An animation shows how a computer virus spreads from one computer to others. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: You can also keep your computer safe by using strong passwords. MOBY: Beep! Moby holds his arms up and flexes his muscles. ANNIE: Some people can figure out and steal passwords, so it's important to choose good ones that are hard to guess. Moby's thought bubble shows a thief carrying a sack of passwords. ANNIE: Your password should never be your own name. They should be long and use a combination of different letters and numbers. Moby’s name appears, then it is replaced with three examples of good passwords. ANNIE: And you should never ever share your passwords with anyone! MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Nope! Not even your best friend! Anyway Moby, there are plenty of ways to be safe on the Internet. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Uh, maybe that's a little too safe. Moby puts a lock and a fence with barbed wire around a computer. He is wearing a security cap, and a sign that says "Keep Out" is hanging on the computer desk. Category:Transcripts